Friends Close, Enemies Closer
by adhDrabbles
Summary: In which Shikamaru and Temari don't say what they mean or mean what they say, but actions speak far louder than words. Shika/Tema LEMONS


**I adore shikatema and i had to write a little drabble for them! ^_^ ****their relationship (in MY tweaked out reality) has so much push and pull, so much opportunity for drama :3**

**WARNING: lemony goodness abounds, and right from the get-go boys and girls. DO NOT READ if you are offended by sexual content. (don't worry, babies come from storks)**

Shikamaru hissed through his teeth as she tormented him, it was hard to keep quiet with the things she did. Her face was flushed and her skin was slick with sweat, the thin bands of light slipping through the blinds gave him little glimpses of her gorgeous body. She was teasing him now, pushing them both right to the brink, but not quite tipping them over the edge.

"Come for me." Shikamaru growled, thrusting faster up into her tight sheath. Temari snickered in her throat, leaning down to nibble his ear.

"Why are you making me rush?" She panted, licking his neck and slowly, deliciously grinding against him.

"Why are you making me wait?" He responded, smiling despite himself.

He knew he couldn't last much longer, but he'd be damned before he would finish without her. He grabbed her hips and held her in place, taking control of the pace from her. He kissed her deeply and pumped into her, not letting her catch her breath before every muscle in her body tensed and she cried his name as she found her release. He followed quickly, savoring the taste and feel of her.

The pair lay half tangled in his sheets, winding down. Temari absently trailed one fingertip over his chest in a swirling motion, sending goosebumps over his skin. After a few minutes Shikamaru got up and pulled his pants on, going out to the little balcony off his bedroom for a cigarette. He looked up at the vast glittering expanse and sighed.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ Shikamaru shook his head and took a drag. They couldn't keep going like this forever, or at least he couldn't. Months of no contact whatsoever, then a week or two of hot monkey sex when they were assigned to work together coordinating the Chuunin exams in one city or the other. He didn't want all the trouble of a relationship, especially not a long distance one, but he couldn't stop himself from doing this over and over. She was like an addiction.

_When she's here, I can't ever get enough of her; and when she isn't, I crave her worse than these damn cigarettes._ He thought with a whispered curse, taking another long drag. The screen behind him slid open and the Suna kunoichi joined him on the balcony. He glanced at her and smiled to see her wearing his black long-sleeve shirt, it fit her like a loose, short dress.

"What are you looking at?" Temari asked, a faint blush painting her cheeks. He quirked his eyebrow at her and returned his gaze to the city, flicking ash from the end of his cigarette. She stood next to him, admiring the view. They didn't hold hands, or embrace, or anything couples might do. But all the same it was nice, just the two of them looking out over the slumbering village.

"You shouldn't smoke those things you know, it's bad for you." Temari said dryly, plucking the nearly depleted cig from his lips and snuffing it out on the balcony railing.

"That's true, but it would be even worse for me if I didn't." He dug around in his pocket for another, but that had been his last one. "Tch. Troublesome woman." He gripped her around the waist and kissed her, trying to push the bittersweet memories of his Sensei back into the darkest corner of his mind where they belonged. Why could she do that to him? If anyone else had said that, he would have been able to dismiss it. Instead he found himself wanting to confide in her, to ask her if she had ever lost anyone close to her and how she kept from going insane with grief.

Shikamaru leaned her against the railing and tasted the smooth flesh of her neck, nudging her legs apart with his knee. Her soft moans and sighs drove away the troublesome thoughts swirling in his head. He didn't want to think; he didn't want to analyze what they were to each other or wonder what would happen tomorrow. She was here in his arms now; and that was all that mattered to him.

Temari could sense that Shikamaru was debating something within himself, and she didn't have to be a genius to guess what it was about. She was having the same conflict herself. Back home in the Hidden Sand her life made sense. She had her duties to her village and her brother the Kazekage: orders to follow, missions to carry out, ends to meet.

_But here… with him…_ It was like she checked her common sense at the gate. She could tell herself a million times that she was being an idiot, that this time she wouldn't let herself lose control. But the second he got his hands on her all her resolve melted away and they were right back where they started a year and a half ago. Except that every time it hurt her worse to let him go. _I'm so stupid!_ She berated herself as he led her back to the bedroom. _He probably has other women when I'm not around, this is just sex to him. Why can't I just enjoy this for what it is anymore?_ At first it had been casual, something fun to do on her boring trips to Konoha. They had an unspoken understanding that they were not under any obligations. But after the exams last year, she had stopped seeing anyone else. She knew it was foolish; there was no way he wanted anything meaningful to develop between them. It would be too much work, and she knew how much his lazy ass hated working for anything if he didn't have to.

They stood at the foot of his bed, not speaking or touching. He seemed to be waiting, like he knew she wanted to say something, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Again. So she kissed him playfully on the nose and started undoing his pants. He snatched her hands away and whispered, "Not yet." Shikamaru gently pulled his shirt off her body; just feeling his eyes on her was enough to make her heart race.

He knelt down, kissing her inner thighs and making her breath quicken with anticipation. He slid a finger into her, then two, pumping in and out of her body. He had long since memorized the angles and pressure it took to make her come, but he wanted to punish her for making him wait earlier. He licked and sucked the moisture from her hot slit, paying special attention to the little pearl of flesh hidden in the delicate folds above where his fingers were working.

He listened as little sounds of pleasure escaped from her lips, then stopped his ministrations just as she was starting to build up to her release. Her fingers gripped his hair and she begged him not to stop. With a chuckle he stood and kissed her, pressing her body flush with his. She bit his lip and he tossed her on the bed, smiling as he wiped a little blood from his mouth. Damn she was feisty, and it turned him on. He shed his pants and covered her body with his, pressing his hardness against her slick, yielding center.

"What do you want Temari?" He shallowly connected their bodies, then pulled back, making her moan entreatingly. He sucked one full breast and palmed the other, tweaking her nipple with his thumb and finger for biting him. She shuddered with pleasure.

"I want you inside me…" Temari purred, wrapping her legs around his middle. He braced himself as she tried to pull him down and into her. He grunted at the effort it took to resist, she was strong. Her teal eyes glinted dangerously; he knew he was in trouble when her hand snaked down between their bodies. Her fingers wrapped around his hard length and stroked him, weakening his resolve to make her wait the way she had done to him.

His loose raven hair tickled her chest as he held himself over her, eyes half closed in pleasure as she caressed him. Temari was trembling with need, but her heart was starting to betray her. _Dammit, why did I have to fall in love with him?_ Unshed tears burned her throat and she swallowed hard to quell it. She would not let him see how much more she wanted from him than just his body. Finally Shikamaru plunged into her, making her forget the world beyond the two of them moving as one. She felt her climax in every corner of her body, she didn't realize she had been crying out from the intensity of it until he sealed his lips to hers and the quiet stood out to her. She trembled as she felt him spill inside her, his hard back muscles rolling and bunching under her hands.

Their lips parted and he chuckled dryly, "Well someone enjoyed herself that time." Temari laughed and shoved him off of her. He rolled onto his side and gathered the Suna kunoichi into his arms, kissing her lightly on the forehead. Temari blushed at the intimate gesture, they hadn't ever "cuddled afterwards" before. It was pure bliss lying skin to skin with him as they wound down; it was almost like they were a real couple.

In moments Shikamaru was softly snoring, true to his lazy nature he fell asleep quickly after he had his fun. Temari watched his sleeping face for hours, wishing there was a way she could spend every night like this. Soon the sun would rise, and she would be heading back home to the Sand. Her tears stained the pillowcase as she counted the minutes she had left in his arms.

No matter how hard she tried, he somehow always managed to wake up before her. Not only that, he was able to get up, get ready and get gone without ever disturbing her. Temari lay in his bed with her eyes closed tightly, breathing in the scent of him and trying to prolong the illusion that he was still next to her. She knew he wouldn't be, and she knew she had no right to expect him to be, but a girl could dream.

"Good morning. I know you're awake so you can stop pretending to be asleep." Shikamaru's sarcastic voice startled her and her eyes snapped open to meet his amused gaze. She looked him up and down; his long raven hair was mussed from sleep, he was still naked and half tangled in the sheet. Didn't he have to report to the Hokage's office first thing every morning? What was he doing here?

"Shikamaru… You're still here?" She stammered, barely resisting the urge to tackle him and cover him in kisses.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." The Leaf ninja scoffed, reaching out to tuck a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear. "I told Lady Tsunade I was going to see the Sand Representative off this morning, she won't be expecting me for a while." He smiled at her expression: it seemed to him to be equal parts shock and happiness.

"No, I just- you just startled me, that's all." Temari stuttered, blushing deeply. Shikamaru yawned hugely and sat up. He stretched and Temari admired the view. His lean well-muscled body was marked here and there by pale scars, and he looked even sexier with his hair down. She suddenly found herself wondering how she looked; she had never had to worry about him seeing her first thing in the morning before. Was her hair frizzy? She looked down at her bare chest; did she have any visible bite marks? She glanced up and jumped when she realized he was staring at her.

"Do you know how beautiful you look in the morning?" Shikamaru asked quietly, leaning down to kiss her before she even had time to process what he said. She melted almost instantly, wrapping her arms around his neck and clinging to him desperately. This unexpected tenderness hurt even more than waking up to find him gone.

_Why do I have to want you so badly? Why do you have to do just the right things to make me love you so much it tears me in two?_ Temari managed to hold her tears in as they kissed, but her throat was burning and she didn't trust her voice when they came up for air. So instead of dismissing his compliment and telling him she had to get ready to leave like she should have, she let him roll on top of her and kiss her better judgment away.

If last night had been amazing, this morning was heaven. He carried her through two surging climaxes before finally succumbing himself, leaving her floating on an afterglow high she didn't know she could achieve. They lay sprawled in the bed, damp with sweat and gasping for breath. Temari couldn't decide if she was on the verge of tears or laughter. This lazy, sarcastic slouch of a Leaf ninja she couldn't have to herself was hands down the best lay she had ever gotten or heard about. Why did the universe love to screw with her?


End file.
